


Birthday Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Character Development, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, robert sugden birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one seems particularly bothered about Robert's thirtieth birthday. He gets a voice message which takes him on a trip down memory lane remembering his twentieth birthday. How will his current birthday compare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gratitude to @ryanhawleyandishouldbone

 ‘ _I’ve worked out by now that you’re in love and I don’t want to butt in where I’m not welcome, but I couldn’t let the big three zero go without saying a quick congratulations. Anyway, you don’t have to call me back or anything. Just spare a few thoughts for what we were up to ten years ago today, I know I have. But, if you do decide you need a favor, or another birthday kiss, you know where to reach me. Ta-ra Robert. Happy Birthday!’_

Robert listened to the voicemail, then put his phone down on the table next to his Americano with a glance around the café, as if someone could have overheard the message or read his mind as he listened.

Connor was right, it was a long, long time since he’d last had a birthday kiss. Chrissie had never really been big on giving oral, and then, wow, it had been so long with Aaron since any kind of kiss at all, let alone one down there.

He closed his eyes and swallowed, just the thought of Aaron doing that again was enough to have him reaching for the newspaper and opening it to the business page across his lap.

‘You alright there?’ Bob raised his head at the noise of the newspaper. ‘Can I get you anything else? We’ve got some fresh cream eclairs if you fancy one?’

‘Um, no, but thanks anyway.’ Robert answered quietly, glancing up.

‘You all on your own, then?

‘Looks that way.’ Robert frowned.

Carly walked in.

‘You’re late.’ Bob reprimanded her. Unfastening the apron from around his waist he passed it over.

‘Uh oh.’ She rolled her eyes conspiratorially at Robert. ‘Looks like I’m in trouble again.’

‘Well if you’re late he’s right, I wouldn’t put up with poor time keeping if you worked for me.’ Robert observed.

‘Which I never would anyway.’ Carly answered. ‘And who are you waiting for? Someone else who’s late or just got _no mates_ , then?’

Robert blinked.

Bob had left and gone wherever he was going. Having tied the apron, Carly shrugged and sat down. ‘I could keep you company for a while. It’s not like there’s any other customers here. Frankly, Dad could have just left you in charge.’ She grinned. ‘You look like a man who likes being in charge, I bet?’

Robert looked up at her sharply.

Carly began to stammer…. ‘I mean, you just seem like a confident sort of person. Look at you, sitting there in your fancy suit. Have you got a special business appointment or something?’

‘No. Actually, it’s my birthday.’

‘So, it’s your birthday suit?’ Carly blushed. ‘I mean…I didn’t mean…’

Robert’s eyes scorched her again.

‘Just shut it, Carly. I’m trying to read the paper here.’

‘Oh, well.’ Carly sighed and stood up. ‘If you change your mind, you know where to find me.’ All at once she tilted her head to one side and smiled. ‘I could always give you a birthday kiss if you’re feeling lonely.’

Robert grimaced.

‘WH… you what?’ He asked incredulous.

‘Just saying.’

Robert watched her as she walked back to the counter. She was just his type of woman actually - shapely rear, pert breasts, full lips.

He sighed, today, his birthday of all days, was turning into a hard day, already.

Maybe he’d been on manual override for just too long.

 

Robert was longing to be more than mates with Aaron, but on the other hand he didn’t want to rush him. He wanted to get this right.

He walked across to the Woolpack. He wasn’t actually looking for Aaron, but if he did see him, well then, that would make everything in his day fall into place.

 He hadn’t received a text or anything, but with the relief of the court case just over, Aaron had more important things on his mind. On reflection, Aaron maybe didn’t even know it was his birthday, after all, last year things had been so different.

So many things had changed since his last birthday when at the time all that had mattered was the status of being given a Rolex watch. Now he knew what really mattered was so, so far from that.

Chas was behind the bar.

‘He’s not here. He’s taken Liv out for the day. I reckon they need time to, well, sort everything out in their heads.’

‘Yeah, yes.’ Robert looked away trying to hide his disappointment. ‘Course.’

It was good for Aaron that he had Liv to share this with. Of course it was. He wasn’t alone with this. They had each other for consolation. Robert was glad for Aaron, that he had that. And he understood how Aaron wanted to protect and boost Liv, and let her know that even if the worst thing imaginable had just come true there was still a silver lining, still someone who loved her next to her and a future ahead of her.

 Even the idea of being jealous of Liv made him ashamed.

 And yet, Liv had come out of nowhere, complex and sharp and sometimes she looked at him as if she wanted to shoot him down and keep Aaron to herself. Maybe she would.

He made his way to the door of the pub.

Chas called after him.

‘Robert.’

He turned.

‘Turns out you were a good mate to Aaron.’

 

Back at Vic’s, Robert sat on the sofa again.

Good mate, just mates, mate. He was flesh and bone, too. Today more bone than he would care to admit.

He thought once more about the message from Connor.

 Could it really be ten years since that particular milestone?

His twentieth had been during his first year away from Emmerdale.

After his Dad had sent him away, after the all the stuff with Andy and then the mess with what happened to Max, he’d made it through the autumn and winter somehow, picking up agricultural work first then some temporary manual work over the winter.

By the time his birthday was approaching, there was a subtle change in the weather that boosted him, bringing with it the promise of better days ahead. He’d picked up a different sort of temporary work, a step up from the manual that suited his temperament better. He was selling a prestige card, handing out forms and trying to collect details for a data base, hanging out in the city center in a pedestrian only street, near the shopping arcade. He had to get people walking past to stop and do a survey and then collect personal data.

It involved turning on the charm and he was more than up to the task.

He kept an eye out for the nice looking lasses and enjoyed seeing them blush as he flirted with them, getting down their details.

‘You know you can trust me with your personal information. You believe me, don’t you?’ He grinned.

He’d noticed the lad watching him closely from his station in a café window for a few afternoons now. He appeared at the same time each day around three in the afternoon, taking off his anorak and rolling up the sleeves of his sweater as he stirred a cup of coffee. After a while, someone would join him and he would pick up his coat and they would leave together.

He couldn’t say why, but his eyes kept being drawn back to him. Each time he looked at him he’d find his eyes staring steadily back, forcing him to look away. It was disconcerting.

Then one day he’d arrived early, taking Robert by surprise, not inside the café but on the street walking straight up to him, looking at him directly with a half-smile.

‘You’re early.’ It was all Robert could think of to say. He couldn’t understand why his heart had started to thump in his chest.

‘Yeah. I came to offer to buy you a coffee. You must get cold out all day, and…’ he glanced upwards, ‘I think it’s going to rain in a minute.’ He looked searchingly at Robert’s eyes.

‘And why on earth would I want to drink coffee with you?’ He answered, pulling in his chin.

‘Just a coffee.’ The boy answered, hesitating suddenly, thrown by the energy of Robert’s reply. ‘Anyway, forget it.’ He shrugged and walked away.

Robert shook his head after him, incredulous. Who did he think he was?

He watched a family walk past in the drizzling rain coming down more heavily now, sorting out umbrellas to share, laughing and teasing and pulling each other close into the shelter of the newly open brollies, brothers and sisters, dad and mum.

His mouth twisted as he watched them. People made it look so easy. Why wasn’t it easy for him?

He busied himself, pushing the brochures and forms into the back pack he’d been provided to keep them out of the rain. There was a sudden clap of thunder and he made for a shop doorway. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them dry and looked away down the street. Water had seeped into the collar of his bomber jacket.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d talked to someone outside of work. He leaned back against the glass door and closed his eyes, listening to the thunder. He’d forgotten what it felt like to share his thoughts, which were becoming less and less coherent, even to himself, as they spun around in his head.

The rain cleared.

At three o clock the lad was back in the café again. Robert could feel his eyes watching him again and scowled. He honed in on some pretty girls walking past and asked if they wanted to take his survey. He flirted with them outrageously, making them put their hands to their mouths and laugh, glancing back at the boy and seeing him shake his head and look down.

Later, he noticed another man had joined the lad and they were leaving the café. For the first time it struck him that every day the lad left it was with someone new.  He narrowed his eyes watching them go. He noticed the age gap.

 

The next day he was waiting at the table by the window when the boy walked into the cafe.

‘Why are you here?’

Robert had no idea what he was doing there.

‘I decided to buy you a coffee. Yesterday, we got off on the wrong foot. I wanted to start again.’

The boy gave an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders and sighed. He looked back into his eyes. His eyelashes were fair and long.

 ‘OK, then. What are you planning to buy me?’ He took off his anorak and hung it over the back of the chair.

‘What do you drink?’

‘Americano.’

Robert ordered two.

‘So you’re selling something?’ The boy asked him while they waited for the coffees.

‘Yeah. I’m selling a sort of VIP card.’

‘What does it do then?’

Robert rolled his eyes, ‘Priority lines at airports, front row theatre tickets, parking privileges, restaurant bookings, all sorts of queue jumping really.’

‘And you approve of all that do you?’

‘Why not? If you’ve got it, use it to your advantage I’d say.’

‘Except, you haven’t got it, have you.’ The boy countered.

Robert frowned and answered coldly.

‘Not yet, but I will have, one day.’

He leaned forward and lowered his voice.

‘You’re selling something, too.’

The lad’s fingers curled around his coffee cup. He looked steadily into Robert’s eyes.

‘Yes, but if I like someone, I give away gratuities, too.’

And Whoa!  There it was, an unexpected rush of heat in the groin that had Robert suddenly leaning forward, wanting to bolt for the door and get as far away from this lad as possible.

Instead his tongue wet his lips. His voice sounded like gravel when he spoke.

‘So do you like me?’

‘I like the look of you.’

‘Take me then. Take me wherever it is that you take them.’

The boy looked at his watch, then seemed to make a decision. He stood up, scraping his chair back, picking up his coat.

‘Come on then. We don’t have long.’

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘It’s Robert’s birthday today. Shouldn’t you be helping him celebrate or something?’

‘I know very well what day it is. I think I’m better off where I am, don’t you?’

Andy turned on his side towards Chrissie, feeling the silk sheets sliding over his still bruised skin as he moved.

He pulled the sheet slowly down exposing Chrissie’s full breasts and leaned his mouth over, breathing softly over her cleavage.

‘I mean, look at what he was prepared to give up. He must be out of his mind.’

‘I gave him a Rolex last year, you know. More fool me. I don’t suppose he’ll be getting much of value this year.’

‘He’s getting what he deserves.’ Andy answered.

 

‘Tell me your name, then?’

‘Robert. My name’s Robert’

He was conscious that he was shaking as he paced the small apartment which was located above some shops just a stone’s throw away from the main parade.

The place was almost totally unfurnished, there was a carpet running through from the entrance into the living room that also had an empty kitchen bar. There were no curtains. As he walked past, Robert saw the door to the bedroom was open. It was an inner room with no windows. There was a double bed made up in the center of the room, but nothing else at all.

He stood in the middle of the living room, watching pigeons hover and land on the window ledge of the building opposite, their feathers changing color like oil on water in the afternoon sunshine.

‘You haven’t done this before, have you?’ The boy asked quietly, head on one side watching him.

‘I’m not gay.’

‘Never kissed a boy?’

‘No.’ Robert lied.

‘What are you waiting for then?’

Robert stepped forward and paused, looking at the boy’s lips, listening to the blood thundering in his ears. He put his hands up to the boy’s elbows and swayed for a moment.

He couldn’t understand why he was even there, except that he had wanted this boy from the first day he’d set eyes on him in the café.

‘It’s my birthday.’ He whispered hoarsely.

The boy smiled and narrowed his eyes.

‘It certainly is!’ He said.

 

At Vic’s, Robert had taken his jacket off and put his feet up, which was how Adam found him when he popped home around midday.

Adam gave him a quick once over.

‘Weren’t you supposed to be with Aaron, today?’

Robert opened his mouth to speak. _My thoughts exactly_ was the reply that formed itself internally. On the other hand it wasn’t as if they were actually boyfriends or anything. It was just that people had got used to seeing them together.

‘No, he’s out with Liv.’ He answered instead.

Adam frowned. ‘I was sure he said something…oh well. If you’re at a loose end Rob, you could always change out of the nice clothes and come and give me a hand at the scrapyard, eh? We’ve had a collection and with Aaron having been so tied up with the court case, well there’s work to be done.’

So Robert spent the afternoon on his birthday at the scrapyard with his brother in law. He could think of better ways of spending his day, but at least he wasn’t alone, and being at the scrapyard was the second best way of being close to Aaron.

After breaking up some scrap, they went into the office and sat down, Robert casting his eye over the accounts. He placed his phone out next to him on Aaron’s desk.

It wasn’t his phone that rang in the end. It was Adam’s. Robert watched his face as he took the call.

‘Alright, Vic?’

‘He’s here with me. Can’t shake him, as usual.’

‘You what? You want us to pick something up from the pub on the way home? Course. I’m sure we can do that. Sneak in a cheeky pint while we’re at it. That’s alright with you, Rob, isn’t it?’

Robert nodded back. If they were at the Woolpack, maybe they would see Aaron and Liv when they got back from wherever it was they had gone.

 

 

 Robert felt the combination of soft lips and a strong jaw pushing against him. He panted into the kiss, aware that the boy would recognize how excited he was, but not able to get back any control. His heart was beating too fast for that.

He moved his mouth away again, trying to catch his breath, but then almost instantly resumed the kiss, wanting that taste again, this time pushing his tongue into the boy’s mouth. He could taste peppermint and smell a faint perfume of spice mingled with sweat on the boy’s skin. The boy’s tongue circled against his own.

He touched his hairline behind his ear, then stroked his fingers along his jawline.

The heat in his groin intensified.

He ran his hand over the lad’s throat, tracing the outline of his larynx and let his hand travel over his shoulders, down over his collar bone, to his chest feeling the hardness of his body.

All the while, he could hear himself making low noises from his throat.

The boy put a hand up to his chest, slowing him down.

He stepped back and took his top off. Robert shook his head as he watched him, then echoed him by pulling off his own jacket and sweater and letting them fall to the carpet. He glanced nervously at the window.

‘It’s alright, no one can see.’ The boy reassured him.

Then the lad unfastened his trousers, opening the button and then the zip so that Robert could see the outline of his erect cock in the front of his briefs.

Robert swallowed, hesitating. He wanted to put his hand there. He stepped forward and placed the tips of his fingers against the boy’s stomach.

The boy was bewitching, his eyes regarding him steadily, lips parted. He pushed his hips forward to encourage his exploring hand.

‘So you didn’t touch another boy before?’

‘I told you.’

‘Go on then, touch me.’

Robert’s heart raced even faster. He could hear his breath rasping loudly in the hushed room.

He slid his hand down into the boy’s briefs.

 He pressed the palm of his hand down over the boy’s cock, down to his balls and then stroked slowly up his shaft again. The boy let out a low moan of appreciation and pushed closer. He leaned in for another kiss, pulling at Robert’s lips with his teeth, thrusting his hips forward into his hand.

Robert stepped back.

 ‘Can I look?’

The boy laughed.

He stroked himself over the material of his briefs as Robert watched him, then with a hand at either side of he pushed his trousers and then his briefs down to his knees, releasing his cock so that it sprang forward, arching outwards and upwards from his body, a hard clean length.

The boy took hold of himself with his fist and pulled his foreskin back. Robert watched open mouthed, panting as the boy fisted himself a couple of times before rubbing his thumb over his head picking up pre cum and using it to lubricate himself. He reached his wet thumb up and placed it in Robert’s mouth between his lips.

‘Your turn, then.’ He said.

Robert moved further away from the window. Then he quickly undid his own trousers and lowering his boxers took them off, too.

The boy grinned and moved towards him.

‘Oh My God. What have we here?’ He said, stepping up to Robert, his slender fingers cupping and playing with his balls, then moving up his long shaft.

Robert moaned with pleasure at his touch. Their smiling mouths crashed together with force and they pressed up against each other, feeling the sensation of their skin touching, private in the unfurnished flat in the heart of the city.

 ‘Come and lie down on the bed.’

                                                                                                             

When they walked into the Woolpack the first thing Robert saw was Andy and Chrissie standing at the bar.

‘Oh look, here’s the birthday boy.’ Chrissie said. ‘Having a nice day?’

Before Robert could answer, Vic suddenly appeared from the back, a big grin on her face and her eyes shining.

‘So, thought you could get away with it then, did you? Well. Not with us all here. Come on.’

Tugging his arm she steered him towards one of the larger group tables in the pub.

‘Sit down then.’

Suddenly Diane, Doug, Bernice and Chas appeared. Chas and Doug were carrying a bottle of champagne each and some glasses. Vic and Adam sank down beside him.

‘What’s this then?’ Robert laughed.

Vic squeezed his arm. ‘Just a birthday drink with your family, isn’t it.’ She called across to Andy. ‘Oi, you know you came, so you might as well join us as not.’

Andy nodded and stood up from the bar stool.

‘She’s right, Chrissie. We’re here now. We may as well join them.’

 

‘Are you having fun, birthday boy?’

The boy laughed as, now they were lying down, Robert couldn’t keep his hands off him.

‘I thought you’d be shy.’ He added.

‘Well you don’t know me, do you?’

Robert pulled at the boys cock with his hand, the silken skin sliding over the thick hardness beneath. The boy moaned and Robert could tell from how he was growing darker and thicker with his touch that he was getting close. But he didn’t want this to finish, not for a while yet. He took away his hand and watched the lad pant, looking back at him under heavy eyes.

Then the boy moved over him, so that his light muscular body was lying on top of him for a moment before he settled between his thighs and pulled down on Robert’s hips.

Robert felt ice cold liquid between his legs against his anus. He felt the boy’s cock pushing there. He wasn’t sure what was happening. He couldn't help but thrust his hips towards the sensation and heard the boy laugh and then opened his eyes in shock as he felt himself open up and the penetration of the boy’s cock head just in his entrance, huge and hard inside him.

‘No!’ He whispered urgently. It was a shock, that feeling, like nothing he’d known.

‘Too soon?’ The boy whispered back, withdrawing quickly. ‘It’s OK, it’s OK!’ He went on, soothingly, panting. ‘Not today, then. You just turn me on, that’s why I had to try.’

His slender fingers were back on Robert’s cock.

‘How about a birthday kiss instead?’

Robert raised himself on his elbows and nodded.

The boy lowered his body down and lay sideways next to him. He took the top of Robert’s cock into his mouth.

 

‘What’s all this then? Kerry called out from across the pub where she was sitting with Dan.

‘Just a birthday celebration for Robert.’ Bernice answered archly ‘Nothing for you to get excited about.’

Robert hesitated and spoke.

‘No, no, please. Have a glass of champagne on us. Dan, I never really got to thank you properly. I wouldn’t even be celebrating this birthday without what you did for me.’

‘That’s very kind of you. Don’t mind if we do.’

Cain and Moira came in and waited at the bar.

‘No staff in this joint, then? Or is it self-service now?’

Chas looked up. ‘Charity should be about somewhere. We’re just having a drink to celebrate Robert’s birthday. We’ll be there in a sec.’

Cain wandered over.

‘Perhaps we should join you Robert? I’ll drink with you.’

Chas looked up at her brother and smiled.

‘Come on then,’ she said.

It was Chrissie who couldn’t resist the dig.

‘So, did you get anything nice for your birthday this year? Any nice presents?’ She asked.

‘‘Liv picked out a present for you, didn’t you Liv?’

Robert exhaled at last as Aaron walked in, Liv at his side. The day righted itself, just having Aaron in the room was enough. Their eyes met, sharing a half smile of greeting.

Diane and Doug stood up from where they’d been sitting next to Robert.

‘You two come and sit here then.’

Aaron frowned,

‘You’re alright, Diane, we’ll fetch some chairs from over there.

‘No pet, it’s Ok, cos Doug’s going to help Charity behind the bar now, and… ‘ She mouthed so that Robert couldn’t hear. ‘I’m going to get the birthday cake.’

Aaron nodded and took his seat next to Robert who turned his head and took his time looking carefully at his face, wondering if he was still OK, after the case.

‘You alright today?’ He asked.

 ‘Yeah. I am more than alright today.’ Aaron looked back into his eyes with a gentle expression.

 

Robert placed his hands on the boy’s head and stroked his fingers in his hair.

 He felt his tongue lick around his shaft and cock head.

The boy knew just where to work his tongue, along the seam of skin from his slit to his shaft, then back to his cockhead lapping at the liquid there with the point of his tongue.

 Robert held on tighter.

The boy moved his mouth down on him taking him deeper, starting a rhythm, holding him at the base of his cock.

Robert was close. The boy paused, giving him time to come back from the edge.

For a second time he felt the cold unfamiliar sensation of lube around his hole.

The boy looked up at him questioningly, mouth full, eyes large and liquid. He lifted his head to speak.

‘I’m just touching.’

‘It’s OK.’ Robert growled, nodding. ’Don’t stop.’

The boy took him back in his mouth again, taking him deeper into his throat. He let his finger break through the ring of muscle and touch inside, smiling as Robert cried out uncontrolled, open mouthed, a gargling noise of pleasure.

Robert could feel the heat building around the base of his cock, down into his thighs, around his arse. He felt his climax rising.

‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuck!

He came so hard, spinning, riding over the waves of his orgasm.

He watched panting as the boy fisted himself to his climax, white cum spurting over his hand.

The boy collapsed panting next to him and they both lay, looking at the ceiling.

 ‘My name’s Connor, by the way.’

Robert smiled, looking upwards. It was his birthday. He was exiled from home, but for the moment he felt good. He felt more at peace with himself than he’d felt for a very long time. He glanced sideways at Connor. And nobody needed to know about this, so what did it matter in the wider scheme of things?

 

‘So, here’s the birthday present.’ Liv handed it over.

 ‘Wow. Thanks Liv’

‘Yeah, well. It wasn’t hard to guess what you’d like.’

‘Am I that transparent?’

Liv’s eyes flickered from Robert to Aaron and back again.

‘On some topics I’d say yes.’ She answered.

Robert opened the gift to find a somewhat garish patterned shirt.

‘Wow!’ He blinked. ‘I don’t know what to say.’

He glanced up sharply at what sounded like a snigger from Chrissie.

Then looking up at Aaron he could see the gentle amusement in his eyes.

 ‘Will you put it on?’ Liv asked.

‘Yes, Liv, I will in a minute.’ He answered.

‘Did you have a hand in this?’ He whispered to Aaron, taking a sip of his champagne. ‘Because you know how I like to take my revenge.’

‘Actually, there’s something else I wanted to give you for your birthday. Just from me.’ Aaron spoke, loudly so that all at once, Robert felt everyone’s eyes on them.

Suddenly, he didn’t know why, he felt nervous. His breathing quickened slightly as he looked back, blinking into Aaron’s eyes.

‘Yeah? What’s that then?’

‘Well it’s not worth anything,’ Aaron went on. Then Robert noticed a sudden shyness in his expression.

‘Let me be the judge of that.’

He saw Aaron’s eyes slip down to his lips. He felt his heart suddenly gear up to a thundering in his chest as he realized what Aaron was going to do.

‘Just a birthday kiss, Robert, that’s all.’

Aaron leaned forward and kissed him. Right there, on the lips, on the mouth, eyes closed, in front of every fucking body. In front of his family, Aaron’s family, people in the pub, random strangers.

Aaron. Aaron did. Aaron kissed him in public. Aaron kissed him and the world didn’t stop turning. The opposite in fact, every particle in the universe suddenly slid into its perfect place.

 

Aaron stepped into the bathroom and found Robert standing still, the fingers of one hand curled against his mouth.

‘You’re alright?’ He asked. ‘It… it was what you wanted?’ he asked searching his face with concern. ‘I know it was the first time in front of people for you, being out, an’ that. I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?’

‘No, course not. It was everything I wanted. You know that by now, Aaron.’

He moved his arms towards Aaron and gripping onto the material of his sweater, pulled him close.

‘Can I have a repeat?’

‘You know we don’t have to hide in here to do this anymore.’ Aaron smiled at him, eyes shining.

‘But it’s nice, for old time’s sake.’

They kissed again, a sweet soft kiss. This time Robert let his tongue explore deeper in Aaron’s mouth. There was a heat to the kiss that spread through them both, reminding them how long it was since they’d been physically close.

Aaron broke apart and leaned back.

‘You want more…’ he peered into Robert’s half closed eyes.

‘It’s fine. I can wait.’ Robert reassured him.

‘You don’t have to wait. Not anymore. Because it’s what I want too.’ Aaron nodded back, smiling shyly, and gently taking his hand, he led him out of the bathroom, through the corridor and upstairs.

 


End file.
